This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Renewable energy sources are getting more attention due to the environmental impact and/or limited supply of fossil fuels. Unlike fossil fuels, renewable energy is derived from natural resources that may be replenished, such as sunlight, wind, geothermal, and biomass.
Biomass is a renewable energy source, which is biological material from a living or recently living organism such as wood or plant matter. There are a wide variety of processes for converting biomass into a renewable energy source, including combustion, gasification, pyrolysis, etc.